Wrong Person
by lovers4ever123
Summary: Okay...this take place after eclipse. some one else gets bit, some one comes for a visit and Jacob imprints...ooooh come and read it! please? comment and review please! I'll take suggestions.
1. Day after

I opened my eyes, as the sun shined in through Edward's window. Wow, it was actually sunny. I smiled to myself. I was now Mrs. Edward Cullen. Yesterday was the best day of my life. My wedding day. I have no idea why I was dreading it. It went perfectly. We didn't invite a lot of people. Only close family and friends. Though the reception was bigger. It was so perfect when I was walking down the aisle. Charlie was crying as he gave me away. When he sat next to my mother I could see she was crying too. I stared at Edward his eyes were so warm and golden. I smiled at Carlisle who was his best man. Right before we kissed Edward whispered in my ear "Forever." We then kissed and I heard oohs and ahs. Yes yesterday was perfect. I stared up at the ceiling for awhile smiling. I sat up and looked around. Edward wasn't in the room. I got up and dressed quickly. I ran down the stairs in to the living room. No one was there. I just stood there and listened. The house seemed unusually quiet. I walked into the kitchen slowly. No one was there. Why do they even have a kitchen? I ran back up to Edward's room. Stuck on to a wall by Edward's CD collection was a Sticky Note written in delicate script.

' Bella,

Gone out hunting. Alice will be back around noon.

-

Edward.'

They hadn't told me they were going hunting today. I crumpled the note and threw it in a trash can near by. I looked at my watch that Angela had given me as a wedding present. It was 10:00 am. I had two hours to myself. I could hear my stomach grumbling. I went to kitchen to see if there was anything to eat. I got to the kitchen door and realized they wouldn't have any food. I was stuck. I couldn't go out to get something to eat, because everyone thought Edward and me were on our honey moon in The Bahamas, yea right. I sat down on a couch in the living room. What should I do? I sat down at Edward's piano. I touched the fragile, ivory keys. I pushed the key down slowly so it wouldn't make any noise. I then played another key, it made sound. I tried to remember anything, from when I took lessons as a kid. I played Row Your Boat with my right hand. Then I played it with my left. I searched my memory of some other song that was a little more…not childish. I remembered this one song that I played for a recital, I forgot how to play the left hand. I play the right slowly remembering the notes. It was a mysterious song that changed dramatically every measure. I got to a part in the song where I couldn't remember the rest. What came after the F sharp? I played an A. It sounded too harmonious. I tried other notes, but it didn't sound right. I gave up in utter fury. Why couldn't I remember the rest of the song? I got up from the piano and looked at my watch. 11:30. My stomach was hurting from hunger. I went outside for a some fresh air. I stood in the drive way and stared up at the sun. The sun shined bright and warm on my face. I stared at my skin. It looked normal. Pale and normal. Not at all like Edward's or the rest of the Cullen's. I couldn't wait till I was like them, glittering in the sun. I wonder if I would get any powers, like Edward, Alice and Jasper. I sat down on the door step, waiting. After about, half an hour Alice came running to me from the forest. I smiled.

"Finally." I said and looked at my watch it was 12:30. She was late, Alice was never late. Alice got closer. She didn't look happy. I stopped smiling. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Some one was bit." she said. Her gold eyes were filled with sadness.

"Who?" I asked getting dizzy.

"Mike Newton." She said.


	2. Nightmare

**I know I don't own any of the characters, blah blah blah. **

**Mike's POV.**

I was walking down an abandon trail in the woods, in my brand new hiking boots. Yesterday was interesting. Bella's and Edward's wedding was nice but I felt very awkward. One of the reason's was because Jess was staring at me innocently the entire time, as if hinting towards something. I hope she doesn't mean us getting married. As I was walking down the trail I heard people yelling. Well it was more of snarling and growling. I ran toward the sound, curious. Emmett Cullen was glittering as made out of diamonds and on top of a bear, and biting into it! That's impossible first of he is suppose to be at college! (Even though he was at the wedding he was going back that night). And Secondly People don't bite bears. It looked like he was wrestling. Thirdly people don't glitter. I stared in disbelief as I witnessed this horrific scene. Then suddenly Edward Cullen came running in faster then I'd seen any human run before. He was glittering too.

"Emmett!" He yelled. Emmett stopped eating the bear that was now dead on the ground and looked up.

"Oh !" He said, his mouth and shirt were covered in blood. Emmett's eyes suddenly turned red from his golden shade.

"Umm…" I said confused. Emmett started moving towards me. He was snarling. Edward ran forward trying to stop Emmett from moving. Emmett pushed Edward back. Well more like threw, cuz Edward ended up on the other side of the clearing we were in.

"Edward!" I shouted. He just stood back up. Woe. Normal humans don't do that, then again normal humans don't bears raw. Emmett was getting closer to me, I backed away slowly. Then suddenly he jumped on me. He pinned me to the ground and bit me! I felt a searing pain in my neck. Vampire! They were Vampires! I couldn't think about much more because my neck felt like it was on fire and I was in too much pain. The last thing I saw was Alice coming into the scene. She covered her face and fell on her knees. She shook her head "Its too late." she said. Then I blacked out.

**Alice POV**

I was Sitting with Jasper under a tree. He was snacking on some animal too disfigured to tell what it was. Suddenly a vision flashed through my head. Mike Newton was lying in a clearing. Emmett was standing over him. Emmett bit Mike and Edward pulled Emmett off him.

"Alice? What did you see?" Jasper asked. He was looking worried.

"No." I whispered. I ran as fast as I could to the clearing it looked like they were in. I got there and Emmett was gone and Edward was looking horrified. Mike Newton was bleeding all over from a single bite wound on his neck. No. If I could cry I would. I fell to my knees. Mike was looking at me. His eyes were filled with pain. I shook my head.

"Its too late." I said. Mike closed his eyes and his human life ended.

**Bella's POV**

I stared at Alice. I was speechless. It was impossible…no it wasn't. How? Well obviously I knew how. When? Again Obviously not too long ago. Why? Because someone lost control. But who was the someone. Jasper?

"Who did it?" I asked. We walked inside. I was shaking kind of.

"Emmett. He lost control…Edward tried to stop him." She said touching my shoulder. I shook my head.

"Where is Mike now?" I sat down.

" Carlisle rounding everyone up." She said. " Then they're coming back here…with Mike."

"How's Emmett?" I asked. I couldn't believe he did it.

"He's running to Alaska. To visit Tanya's coven. Rosalie is with him." She said.

"Does this mean my…transformation will be postponed?" I asked.

"I don't know…The future right now isn't clear." She said. Then Edward came in looking really nervous.

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry I knew he was a friend." Edward said reaching for me. He drew me into a hug. I hugged him back, crying.

"Its okay its not your fault. I forgive Emmett." I said crying into his chest. Carlisle came in with Esme and Jasper. Carlisle was carrying Mike. Mike looked so innocent. His sweet, boyish face was scrunched up and he was muttering nonsense.

"I'm taking upstairs." Carlisle said. He went up stair Esme followed.

"We can't have Bella here when Mike wakes up." Edward said.

"Why?" I protested.

"Because he will smell your blood, and Mike will try to kill you." He said. The words in that sentence didn't make sense together.

"Well then why not turn me into a vampire also!" I said.

"Not yet." Edward said.

"But you agreed! After I married you, you would turn me into a vampire!" I said. I stomped up stairs to Edward's room feeling foolish. I don't know why I was so mad. Maybe because of Mike. Its not fair that he was turned into a vampire first. He didn't even know that they were vampires. I had been waiting for so long to become a vampire, and then Mike had to come along and ruin it! I sat down on Edward's bed crying. Soon Edward came up stairs. He held me in his arms and hummed my lullaby till I was asleep in his arms.

I woke up several hours later, around 7:00pm. Everyone was down stairs sitting around the dining room table, discussing stuff. When I walked in everyone got quiet. I sat down next to Edward. Alice was the first to speak.

"Bella, we have decided to turn you into a vampire." She hesitated. " Tonight."

"Really?" I asked getting excited.

"yes." Edward said. I could tell he was mad.

"When?" I stood up.

"When ever you want." Carlisle said.

"Now." I said without hesitation.

"But Bella!" Edward said. "Why not tomorrow?"

"No. It'll be more safe this way…" I said.

"Fine." He said. He marched me up stairs.

"I love you." I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and started carrying me to the bed. I lied down. He got close to my face.

"I love you too." He kissed me and reached for wrist. He inhaled and he bit my wrist. I could feel how cold his lips were against my warm skin. Then suddenly my wrist was hurting. It felt the exact same way when James had bit me. My hand was on fire.

"Ow." I moaned. Edward pulled me into his arms as I could feel the fire spreading. I stared crying and then fell unconscious. I drifted in and out during the three days. Feeling more pain every time. The pain got so bad I was screaming, and every time I screamed Edward was there. He kissed my head and tried to calm me down, every time. While I was unconscious I had a terrible dream. I was in a dark room, and the only light was the a candle on the floor. I walked to candle and picked it up. I scanned the room and nearly screamed. All against the wall were enemies. The person I was James. He was grinning wildly at me. Then next to him was Victoria. She was not grinning. She looked ready to kill me. Standing next to Victoria was all the Volturi. I shuddered as I looked at them. Then I started crying because next to them was Jacob. I didn't like to think of him as an enemy, though now since I was a Vampire I guess he was. Then one by one, starting with James they all burst into flame.

"Jacob!" I screamed as he became flame. I then woke up. All the pain in my system was gone and I was a vampire.


	3. Vampires and Powers

**If you like it PLEASE review.**

When I opened my eyes, everything was so bright. As if some one had turned on a thousand strobe lights.

"Why is it so bright?" I asked. We were in Forks right?

Edward chuckled. " You'll get use to that." He was holding the exact same as when he had bit me.

"Have you been here the entire time?" I asked. His golden eyes were warm and tender.

" I never left." He said and kissed the top of my head. I stood and looked out his window. The sun was shining. Yay, I would be able to see myself all sparkly. Everything seemed so different. My hearing was so amazing I could hear a chipmunk running along a tree branch a mile away. I could also see really well. I could see individual blades of grass and insects crawling on them.

"Wow." I said. Edward stood behind me. I turned around and looked into his eyes. He laughed. "What?" I asked.

"Your eyes…their black." He said. " Your hungry." Now that he mentioned it, I could smell something. It smelled so tasty and wonderful. Kinda like an oak. My mouth was watering.

"What is it that I smell?" I asked.

"Blood." He said.

"Well I know that, obviously." I said. "But whose blood am I smelling?"

"I don't know. Maybe a fox or something." He said. Good. I was glad that it wasn't a human. We started walking down stairs. He was walking slowly. "Why are you walking so slow?" I asked.

He laughed, then sped up. "I got that your faster now."

"I didn't walk that slow when I was a human." I said. When I was a human…it felt weird to say that.

"Yes you did." He said. When we were finally downstairs I Caught a glimpse of me in a mirror. Her skin was even paler then the pale it had been, and underneath her black eyes, were dark circles as if she hadn't slept in years. Her wavy hair cascaded down her back and her eyes were closer together, her lips were dark and thin. Her jaw was a little more smooth then pointed and she had curves that were perfect. Everything about her was perfect. Edward stood next to me in the mirror. I felt equal to him. Now there wasn't a dramatic difference in our appearance. I smiled. Then a thought came to my mind.

"Mike." I said. Edward's face turned solemn.

"Carlisle is taking him hunting." He said.

"When did he wake up?" I asked.

"Four hours before you did. He was really confused and shaken." He said. His eyes looked sad now. He then smiled and said. "Lets go Hunting."

Once we were in the woods, I smelled everything at once and got dizzy. I few feet away was deer. Its blood smelled rich and sweet. If that's what and animal's blood smells like I wonder a human would smell like. I stopped myself from thinking about humans. I will never taste human blood. I lunged at the deer. After I finished I was horrified at what I had done. Edward just laughed. We ran through the woods very fast, and I was faster then Edward…it was weird. Soon we met up with Carlisle and Mike. My mouth fell open. Mike was so different. His boyish face was no more boyish. His cheekbones were higher and his eyes were golden. He smiled faintly, he seemed embarrassed.

"Hi." He said.

"Bella! Your awake." Carlisle said.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They went to go get Emmett and Rosalie…" Carlisle said.

"Does Mike…" I trailed off.

"I know everything." Mike said. He stopped smiling.

"Oh…" I said. What was there to say.

"Does he have any powers." I wondered aloud. For some reason no one seemed to hear me. They looked worried.

"Where is she?" Edward asked. His voice was full of concern.

"Where is who?" I asked. No one looked in my direction.

"She just vanished!" Mike said. He started looking around.

"Bella!" Edward cried.

"She just vanished!" Mike repeated.

"Hello!! I didn't vanish!" I yelled in Edward's ear.

"I'll go look for her." Edward said.

"No." Carlisle said. I was suddenly hurt. Why wouldn't he want to go look for me even though there was no reason too.

"I'm right here I said." No one still didn't look at me. Edward ran off in some direction. Carlisle ran after him. Mike just stood there confused.

"Hello! I'm right here!" I yelled. Then Mike jumped, he looked surprised.

"Wow!" He said, "Your back."

"I didn't leave"

"SHE"S BACK!!" Mike yelled. It hurt my ears. The trees seemed to shake.

Edward and Carlisle ran back in to the clearing.

"Where were you!" Edward said. He pulled me into his arms.

"I didn't leave!" I said. Or did I?

"Yes you did! One moment you were there, the next you weren't!" He said. He kissed me lightly.

"I was here the whole time! I was practically yelling at you!" I pulled away, though I still held his hand.

"Maybe it's Bella's power…" Carlisle said.

"What? To scare me half to death?" Edward said.

"I thought you couldn't die." Mike said. We ignored him.

"No. To turn invisible…" Carlisle said.

"What?" I said.

"Your power!" Edward said.

"Though I think you need to learn to control it." Carlisle said.

**Jessica's POV**

I cried as I stapled a Missing Poster, to bulletin bored in the grocery store. I stared at the poster. It had the best picture of Mike we could find. It was the day of Graduation. He was in his robe and we were posed together. His smile was gorgeous and his eyes glowed. I wiped the tear of my cheek. He had been missing for three whole days. The day he disappeared we were suppose to go hiking…he left without me for some reason. I kept thinking it was my fault that he disappeared. Though I don't know why. I stepped out of the grocery store, with five more posters in my hands.

"SHE'S BACK!!" I heard some one yell, it shook the ground. It sounded like Mike! Maybe he was still alive…

**Okay so that's all I have so far sorry for the short chapter. I need at least 5 more reviews before I write another chapter. Please tell me if you like it.**


	4. some one knows thier history

**Okay, so I am finally writing!! I've had major writing block.**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly do not own twilight, new moon, eclipse ect…****L**

Three Days later.

Bella's POV

I stared out Edward and mine's bedroom window, watching Mike and Edward wrestle. Edward was losing horribly. Mike kept pining him to the ground, then Edward would push him off and would be close to winning but evidently Mike would always push him to the ground. It had been three days since I and Mike had woken up. It was strange being a vampire and especially weird being a vampire who can turn invisible, plus I couldn't control when I turned invisible. Emmett and Rosalie had finally come with the persuasion of Esme and Carlisle. Emmett was extremely sorry for what he had done to Mike and stayed in his room all day with Rosalie. I looked down at my wrist were Edward had bitten me. I noticed I was wearing the charm bracelet that Jacob had given me. If I could cry I would've, because I missed him so much. He was still missing, and I couldn't shake the reason it was my fault. Well of course it was my fault! He only ran away because I had rejected him! I wished I could go out and find him! But he would hate me eve more. I wondered what he would think of me now that I was a vampire. I silently cried tearless sobs. Jacob was my best friend and I couldn't even go look for him! In a moment Edward was in the room. I ran to him and he held me well I did my best attempt to get control of myself.

"Oh Edward…" I sighed.

"Its okay Bells." He kissed the top of my head. Alice ran in looking worried.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked.

She couldn't talk, she just shook her head and ran out of the room. Edward had a horrible look on his face, and he growled. I sighed and walked out, why couldn't I have the ability to read minds?

Edward's POV.

_Some one is coming…I can't see who but they are going attract trouble._ Alice thought. She then shook her head and walked out. Who's coming? Is it Jacob? I hate Jacob, I growled thinking about him. He is a horrid beast! Bella walked out the room looking annoyed. Oh well…I was about to go ask Alice if she saw anything else but I heard the doorbell ring. I flew downstairs, to reach the door. I could smell human blood. It smelled kinda like a woodsy smell. I quickly realized that Bella was down stairs and still just a newborn. When I got downstairs Bella was about to answer the door. Her eyes were red.

"Bella! Let me answer." I said gently touching her shoulder.

"But…his blood…it smells so, so delicious…" She complained.

"Just stand there!" I pointed behind the door where she wouldn't be seen. The doorbell rang again and I answered the door.

"Hello?" I asked the young man in front of me. He looked to be 19 or 20. He had Blonde hair and pale skin, and his eyes were a very vivid green.

"Hi…My name is Keith Masen…" He said sticking out his hand. I could hear Bella gasp.

_Wow… I hope Edward Masen lives here…_Keith thought. OH shit! He knows my old name! But that's impossible!

"Can I help you? Mr. Masen?" I then noticed Mike right behind Keith. His eyes were a frightening shade of scarlet and they burned with intensity.

_A human! Mmmm his blood smells so tasty._ I mouthed the words 'no way' to Mike. Keith obviously saw and turned around fast to see who was behind me but Mike was already gone.

"A um…squirrel…" I laughed nervously using a lame excuse.

"Yes… a squirrel…" Keith repeated. _That's weird I could've sworn I heard someone behind me…_

"So um, can I help you?" I asked again.

"Yes, yes you can. I'm looking for an Edward Masen." He said

"No here by that name." I said.

"You sure?"

"positive." I replied.

"Well then do you know an Edward Masen?" _Something Fishy is going on here…_

"I knew him once…"

"You _knew_ him?" Keith asked suspiciously.

"Well yes…he…changed." Trying to place the words right.

"Well that's weird."_ Ha. This will stump him._

"Why?" Why would this stump me?

" Because Edward Masen Was born over a hundred years ago." He raised one eye brow.

I stared at him not knowing what to say, I did not see that one coming.

"Well then why were you asking about him?" I asked, finding my voice again.

"Why did you say you knew him?" Keith asked me. I could hear Bella's breathing quicken.

"I asked a question first." I said pointing a finger. Then suddenly Alice was behind me.

"Hello." She said coolly.

"Hey. I'm Keith Masen." He said sticking out his hand. Alice shook it.

"I'm Alice Cullen" She smiled sweetly. She didn't seem surprised by his name. Well of course she wasn't surprised! She's Alice.

"You know…You introduce yourself but this gentleman who has answered the door has yet to say one kind word to me." Keith pointed out.

"Oh really? Well forgive my brother Keith! I will introduce him." She said some how gracefully.

"Alice go away." I said so quietly that only she and Bella could hear it.

"No." She whispered back. " Keith this is my brother Edward." She said louder. Keith raised his eyebrows when she said my name.

"Its nice to meet you _Edward._" Keith said.

"I'm sorry Keith but Edward and I have no time to chat right now so maybe you could stop tomorrow." Alice said closing the door.

"Okay." Keith said and Alice slammed the door in his face.

Bella stood staring at me.

"How does he know your last name?" She asked. " and why does he have it in his name?"

"I don't know! He also knows that Edward Masen lived a hundred years ago."

"Well he's obviously done his history!" Alice throws her arms up and sits down on the couch. She closes her eyes. Her face changes. First she looks normal then she scrunches up her face then it looks sad.

"What happened?" Bella eagerly asked.

"Keith…Keith…" Alice stuttered.

"Keith what?" I demand.

"Keith is your great grandnephew…"

**Oooh cliffy! Sorry guys had to do it. Please review and tell me what you think. I need ideas…if you review I will mention you in the next chapter!! Please review!!**


End file.
